Bien sur papa !
by Shadocks
Summary: Rose vient de monter dans le Poudlard express avec pour unique consigne d'éviter Scorpius Malefoy. Une consigne qu'elle va s'empresser d'oublier...
1. La rencontre

**_Bonjour tout le monde ceci est ma première fic sur ce site_**

**_Bien sur les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne Lecture ! _**

Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

PDV Rose

Je m'appelle Rose Weasley, j'ai 11 ans et je suis une sorcière. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Me voilà sur la voie 9 ¾ en compagnie de mes parents Hermione et Ronald Weasley ainsi que de mon petit frère Hugo. J'y retrouve mes cousins Albus et James ainsi que leur sœur Lily. Oncle Harry rassure Albus qui a peur de rentrer à Serpentard pendant que James monte dans le train. Je dis au revoir à mes parents, mon père vient de m'interdire de parler avec un garçon blond qui se trouve plus loin avec ses parents. Franchement mon père m'étonnera toujours et ce n'est pas son interdiction qui m'empêchera de me faire des amis. Je récupère mes valises et ma chouette Elsa et m'approche du train.

Fin PDV

Les Weasley-Potter montent dans le train. Hermione a du mal à voir partir son ainée mais Ron la rassure, lui rappelant leur première année à Poudlard et toutes les découvertes qu'ils avaient pu faire. Hermione lui rappelle alors l'expérience du chien à trois têtes ainsi que celle des araignées. Le père devient alors tout de suite plus inquiet de laisser partir sa fille.

Ça y est, le train démarre, les enfants saluent leurs parents restés sur le quai. Rose se sépare de ses cousins et rentre dans le premier compartiment. Il est plutôt grand avec des sièges en cuir rouge, la fenêtre est légèrement ouverte si bien qu'on entendant le bruit de la locomotive. Elle se retrouve face à face avec le garçon de tout à l'heure.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Rose Weasley et je rentre en première année. Et toi tu es ?

- Une Weasley ? Mon père m'a dit de ne pas leur adresser la parole car ils ne méritaient pas notre attention. Cela dit ton audace me plait. Je suis Scorpius Malefoy.

- Malefoy ? comme La fouine ? euh non excuse-moi c'est juste que mon père n'arrête pas de parler du tien de cette manière mais passons ! tu as des amis dans notre année ? se rattrapa Rose.

- Ah ton père c'est la belette…. Dans ce cas je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne dois pas parler avec des gens de votre genre. Des traitres à leur sang comme dirait mon grand-père.

- Donc toi tu vis avec les préjugés de tes parents ok je note. Normal que mon père ne veut pas que je te parle. Je devrais sans doute l'écouter.

Scorpius resta abasourdi par cette remarque. Cependant il ne put répliquer car Rose sortit rapidement du compartiment. Il la vit repasser plusieurs fois avec ses cousins mais n'osa plus lui adresser la parole. La jeune fille en une réplique venait de chambouler sa vision du monde. C'était la première fille de son âge qui avait acceptée de lui adresser la parole sans prendre un regard hautain parce qu'il était le fils et le petit fils de deux anciens mangemorts. Et lui venait de tout gâcher. Certes elle avait appelé son père la fouine mais elle s'était raviser n'employant que le terme utilisé par ses parents. Se rendant compte de son erreur il se mit à pleurer et sans voir la personne qui venait d'entrer il s'endormit.

_2 heures plus tard_

- Hey réveille-toi on arrive !

Scorpius se réveille calmement en essayant de déterminer à qui appartient cette voix Il ouvre les yeux et se retrouve face à Rose qui le secoue. Dès qu'il ouvre les yeux, il la voit s'affairer dans le compartiment, en train de récupérer ses affaires, d'enfiler sa robe de sorcière.

- Et dépêche toi tu n'as pas encore mis ton uniforme, si tu ne le fais pas maintenant on va vraiment être en retard !

PDV Scorpius

On ? Elle a dit on ? Mais pourquoi m'attend-elle ? Alors là je ne comprendrai vraiment rien aux filles…. Je l'ai pourtant insulté tout à l'heure et voilà qu'elle revient….

Fin PDV

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis rentrée tout à l'heure mais tu dormais déjà. Je suis allée chercher friandises. Tu en veux ?

- Oui merci

- Allez dépèche ! Le train ralentit, je ne veux pas que l'on se perde en route.

Rose Weasley sortit du train en compagnie de Scorpius et ne vit pas les regards réprobateurs de ses cousins ni celui de leur nouveau professeur de DCFM. Elle vit cependant léviter au-dessus d'elle les valises. En se demandant comment cela était, elle rentra dans une élève. Elle s'appelait Lucie Londubat. Je commence VRAIMENT bien mon année se dit-elle. Elle prie Scorpius par la main et se rapprocha d'Hagrid rapidement

_**Alors quels sont vos avis ? des remarques ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews !**_


	2. La répartition

**_Coucou tout le monde ! je sais que vous êtes nombreux à avoir lu le premier chapitre. Il y a même un lecteur Chinois ! Cependant je n'ai eu qu'une review... Merci Books4ever pour ta review, bien sur qu'il y a une suite ! et merci severine32 de suivre mon histoire. Les personnages ne sont pas de la suite, Bonne lecture ! _**

Chapitre 2 : La répartition

- Les premières années suivez-moi !

Hagrid le garde-chasse de Poudlard s'éloigna de la gare avec une cinquantaine de premières années. Peu d'entre eux ne parlaient car ils étaient effrayés par ce grand homme de deux fois leur taille. Rose était toujours en compagnie de Scorpius et suivait Hagrid de près. C'était un très bon ami de ses parents et ils passaient souvent le voir l'été. Scorpius, lui restait en retrait, son père lui avait parlé de ce demi géant et de ses déboires avec lui par le passé. Il lui avait notamment raconté la fois où il avait failli se faire tuer par un hippogriffe et comment ce dangereux animal s'en était sorti. Le géant l'avait d'ailleurs regardé d'un mauvais œil lorsqu'il s'était rapproché de lui. Se remémorant les discussions avec son père il n'entendit pas la consigne de Hagrid et Rose dut l'agripper par le poignet pour le faire entrer dans la barque.

PDV Hagrid

Allez ! Encore une année de plus où nous faisons traverser ce lac aux élèves de première année en plus ! Sans aucune sécurité ! La directrice sait pourtant ce qu'il y a au fond de ce lac, et elle-même refuse de venir les accueillir de l'autre côté de peur de se retrouver face à face avec un strangulot. Pour perpétuer la tradition dit-elle…. Cette tradition mise en place par ce cher Dumbeldore, un peu fou mais sympa… Combien d'élèves vont devoir tomber dans le lac pour qu'ils stoppent cette idée ? Bon passons ! Il faut que je trouve quoi mettre dans mon colis pour Noberta, on ne sait jamais les autres dragons ne lui laissent peut être pas assez à manger…

PDV Scorpius

Tiens des barques ? Mon père ne m'en avait jamais parlé c'est étrange…. Ahhhhhhhh ! Rose vient de me tordre le poignet….. Quelle violence ! Mon père ne m'a pas menti au sujet des Weasley… Je me retrouve face à une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus, Lucie Londubat selon Rose la fille du professeur de botanique ainsi que face à Albus Potter. Décidemment la Weasley ne souhaite pas m'épargner.

PDV Rose

Scorpius fait vraiment tout pour se faire remarquer. Cela fait près de 20 minutes que nous sommes sortis du train et il est toujours à la traine. Même maintenant il vient d'essayer de se battre avec Albus alors que nous étions encore dans les barques ! En même temps, il l'avait cherché ! Scorpius n'a vraiment pas l'air d'apprécier que l'on se moque de sa famille…. Si je n'étais pas intervenue je me demande comment cela se serait terminer. Tiens ! Neville est là pour nous accueillir. Depuis qu'il a accédé au poste de directeur adjoint c'est lui qui se charge de conduire les premières années dans la salle… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a l'air aussi tendu ? Quelque chose n'a pas l'air d'aller….

Fin PDV

Les premières années suivait Neville d'un pas rapide. Le stress montait, plus ils se rapprochaient de la grande salle, plus on commençait à les entendre douter sur leur futur maison. Rose n'avait pas peur, elle savait qu'elle irait à Griffondor comme tout le reste de sa famille. Il en était de même pour Scorpius, depuis des générations sa famille était à Serpentard. Ils étaient devant la grande porte. Elle s'ouvrit sous leur yeux, Leur permettant de voir le plafond. Il représentait un ciel étoilé, les étoiles était accompagnées de bougies, plusieurs fantômes circulaient dans la grande salle. Le début de la répartition commença

- Lucie Londubat

La jeune fille se rapprocha doucement du choixpeau Magique. Elle regarda une dernière fois son père avant qu'il lui mette le choixpeau sur la tête. Et là on entendit

- GRIFFONDOR

La table des griffons se leva pour accueillir leur nouvel élève. Le père était radieux, il avait parié avec sa femme qu'elle irait à Griffondor et il avait gagné. La suite des événements en surprendra plus d'un.

- Scorpius Malefoy

Scorpius s'approcha d'un pas assuré du choixpeau. Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu…

_De l'intelligence, je vois beaucoup de sérieux dans ton travail. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père mais toi tu manques encore de discernement et travaille beaucoup pour briller… Non c'est sur tu iras à _

- SERDAIGLE

Toute la salle resta stupéfaite. En effet c'est la première fois qu'un Malefoy n'allait pas à Serpentard. Les serpents qui s'étaient déjà levés pour accueillir Scorpius se rassirent. Les Serdaigles se levèrent et accueillir leur nouveau camarade avec moins d'entrain que les griffons. Neville continua cependant la répartition.

- Albus Potter

La table des griffondors n'avait jamais fait autant de bruit avait la répartition d'un élève. Albus s'approcha du Choixpeau et celui-ci n'eut pas besoin d'être sur sa tête pour crier.

- GRIFFONDOR

Albus fut accueilli à bras ouverts par son frère et partit s'asseoir à côté de Lucie. Ce fut au tour de Rose d'être répartit

- Rose Weasley

_Tiens une Weasley….. Je devrais directement t'envoyer à Griffondor comme tout le reste de ta famille. Cependant tu es la fille d'Hermione et il faut que je répare l'erreur que j'ai commise il y a des années…._

- SERDAIGLE

Toute la salle fut encore plus surprise que pour la répartition de Scorpius. Une Weasley pas à Griffondor ? Le Choixpeau devait être rouillé disaient certains…. Rose rejoignit rapidement Scorpius, lançant un dernier regard à ses cousins et le festin put commencer.

_**A bientôt et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ^^**_


	3. De surprise en surprise

**Salut tout le monde ! Je n'ai eu AUCUNE review. Vous savez pourtant que c'est les reviews qui nous permettent à nous auteurs de nous améliorer, d'avoir de nouvelles idées et tout le délire... Bref.. J'ai fait des modifications sur les premiers chapitres . Aucun des personnages n'est de moi évidemment. Merci à oc120 de suivre ma fanfiction. Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : De surprise en surprise

Le dessert venait d'être servi. Rose et Scorpius contemplaient la table avec des yeux ronds. En effet c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient un étalement aussi important de friandises et de desserts. Des patacitrouilles, des chocogrenouilles étaient servies dans d'immenses plats en verre. Des gâteaux étaient répartis le long de chaque table et il y en avait pour tous les gouts. Rose pris une part d'un gâteau au citron nappé de coulis de framboise. Des friandises du même parfum étaient déposées sur sa part et l'évitaient pour ne pas se faire dévorer. Scorpius pris une part du fondant au chocolat façon sorcière. Le gateau avait un aspect solide ce qui permettait de le manger plus facilement. Lorsque l'on le met dans la bouche, le gateau fond et de la chaleur s'en dégage. C'est à ce moment que la directrice Minerva McGonagall pris la parole :

- « Tout le monde, je vous prie de faire le silence. SILENCE s'il vous plait. Cette année comme pour les années entières l'accès à la forêt est comme le dit son nom…. Interdit. Les farces et attrapes des frères Weasley sont prohibées dans l'ensemble de l'établissement. Le règlement intérieur est affiché dans le bureau de M. Rusard. Je vous prie d'accueillir votre nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal M. Alberforth Dumbeldore ».

Cette nouvelle eut l'effet d'une bombe sur les élèves. On entendit beaucoup de « Qui ça ? », « le frère de Dumbeldore ? » Les professeurs virent plusieurs élèves tomber de leur chaises, d'autres se tacher. On aura pu penser qu'un séisme venait d'ébranler la grande salle. Minerva , toujours debout, reprit la parole :

- « Sileeeeence ! Je vous prie d'accueillir Miss Pansy Parkinson-Nott qui sera la nouvelle directrice de Serpentard ainsi que votre nouveau professeur des potions.

Pansy Parkinson était l'une des anciens serpentards qui avaient été épargné après la guerre. En effet comme le père de Scorpius, elle avait été déclaré non coupable de ses actes car elle les avait accomplis sous la terreur du Seigneur des ténébres. Scorpius expliqua alors ceci à Rose :

- « Parkinson est l'ex de mon père. Leurs parents leur avaient arrangés un mariage alors ils avaient essayé de sympathiser. Heureusement leurs deux caractères étaient incompatibles et la fin de la guerre leur a permis d'annuler leur fiançailles et de choisir eux même leurs fiancés. Ainsi mon père s'est marié à Astoria Greengrass et Pansy a Théodore Nott.

- Mais alors tes parents s'aiment…. Mon père m'a toujours que c'était Astoria, la femme du mariage arrangé. Je vais devoir mettre quelques infos à jour alors…. Pour moi, Pansy était scotchée à ton père.

- Elle l'était, elle était même super collante, c'est pour cela qu'il l'a largué en septième année.

- Ah ok. Je demande ce qu'elle vaut en tant que prof de potions. J'espère qu'elle est moins pire que ce Rogue. Il parait qu'il ne donnait des points qu'aux Serpentards…

- En même temps, c'était le parrain de mon père et il ne pouvait pas supporter le tien. Cela n'aide pas non plus….. »

Les élèves finirent leur repas dans un brouhaha continu. Beaucoup se posaient des questions quant à leurs nouveaux professeurs. Les premières années suivirent ensuite les préfets qui les amenèrent dans leur salle commune. Celle de Serdaigle était ronde. Seize portes en faisaient le tour. Une était la porte d'entrée, cachée par un tableau qui leur donnait une énigme. Une autre donnait accès aux salles de bains et les quatorze autres étaient celle des dortoirs, deux pour chaque année. Le dortoir de Rose était spacieux. Quatre lits étaient répartis de chaque côté de la pièce. Dans le fond, une immense fenêtre donnant sur le parc de Poudlard, sur la gauche une immense bibliothèque leur donnant accès à toute les informations nécessaires pour qu'ils réussissent leur première année.

PDV Rose

Cette bibliothèque est IMMENSE, je me demande s'il y en a des pareilles dans toutes les chambres ! C'est génial ! Je vais tout de suite en parler à papa et maman. Je me demande comment ils vont réagir quand ils vont apprendre que je suis à Serdaigle. Ça va faire bizarre à papa sans doute. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il apprenne que je suis amie avec Scorpius sinon fini les pulls de mamie Molly….

Fin PDV

Dans la salle commune des Griffons, l'un d'entre eux était plus soucieux que les autres. En effet ce n'était pas à ses parents qu'il était en train d'écrire mais à son oncle. Albus avait trouvé le comportement de sa cousine inadmissible. Elle avait désobéi à son père à peine cinq minutes après leur départ. Ce comportement devait tout de suite s'arrêter.

_Cher oncle Ron,_

_Je sais bien que tu ne penses pas recevoir de lettre de ma part ce soir, mais bien de ta fille, ce qu'elle risque de faire je pense. Cependant son attitude aujourd'hui était inadmissible. Premièrement elle n'a pas arrêté de nous ignorer dans le train, si bien qu'on était obligé de la suivre pas à pas. Ensuite elle a fermé violemment la porte de son compartiment et ne nous a plus parlé. Elle est ensuite sortie avec un blondinet du train, que j'ai tout de suite identifié comme le fils de ton pire ennemi. Elle est à Serdaigle, je ne peux pas la contrôler, c'est à toi d'agir._

_Amicalement_

_Ton neveu Albus _

**A bientôt et laissez des reviews !**


End file.
